The present invention relates to soap dispenser apparatuses for attachment to conventional shower pipe and shower heads used in showers and in particular to valves used in liquid soap dispenser apparatuses. One such invention is U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,076. The liquid soaps range from thin liquids to thick gels with a wide range of viscosity causing problems for devices in which the soap is to be mixed into a water flow. Devices utilizing valves to mix the soap into a water stream that must be capable of working with all of these types of soaps.
Any debris present in water flowing through a device may become lodged in any restricted passages of the device. If the debris is large enough to become trapped in a shower device it could restrict the flow of water through the device. Devices which provide a valve clean-out capability provide unique advantages over devices lacking such a feature.